Brotha Lynch Hung
' Kevin Danell Mann '(born January 10, 1971), better known by his stage name Brotha Lynch Hung is an American rapper and record producer from Sacramento, California. Brotha Lynch Hung is currently signed to Strange Music and has sold 1.4 million CDs independently since his first release 24 Deep in 1993. He has been described as an innovator of horrorcore and is listed as one of the forefathers of the genre. Childhood Mann was born on Januray 10, 1971 in Sacramento, California. He grew up a lonely and reclusive child, but found company in the neighborhood Crips gang and fellow rappers like C-Bo. Kevin has seven siblings, six brothers (including rappers Lowdown and Sicx) and a sister. He listened to rappers such as Rakim and Slick Rick on the radio station Hot 97. He started rapping as early as at the age of 11 and was while growing older heavily influenced by the extreme gangsta rapper X-Raided. He got the name "Brotha Lynch Hung" from his brother, Sicx, due to his tendency of annihilating other emcees in rap battles. Being Kevin's brother, Sicx often introduced him "This is my brother, Lynch". The "Hung" part was put on by Kevin himself due to his love for gory horror stories. His mother is dead. He went to Luther Burbank High School in Sacramento, California. Career 'Early material' Performing as the Street Talk Crew along with X-Raided and Sicx, Brotha Lynch released the cassette[[ Niggaz In Black| Niggaz In Black]] in 1991. It is regarded by Mann himself as some of his best work. He appeared on and produced 11 of the 12 tracks on X-Raided's 1992 debut album'' Psycho Active. Mann was also featured on the song "Ho's E Schemin Too" as well as on a skit with Sicx on KRD's album ''Sac-Town Funk. 'Solo career' In 1993 he hooked up with Master P for the EP 24 Deep which was released under Black Market Records. The recording sat a remarkable standard for Lynch and reached No. 91 on Billboard's R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart, making 24 Deep ''the first of the label's albums to chart. His thick, intense flow, extremely graphic and provocative lyrics and willingness to shock with brutal imagery quickly won him notoriety and fans. Mann then went out on his own for his debut solo album, 1995's ''Season of da Siccness, arguably his most well-recieved album. This album also climbed the charts, finishing at No. 26 on Billboard. Mann worked on production for Master P's "I'm Bout It," E-40's "Southwest Riders," and Mr. Serv-On's "Life Insurance" before turning back to his own career. Given a big push by Master P's breakout success in the middle of 1997, Brotha Lynch Hung's sophomore album, Loaded, followed in 1997.[[ EBK4| EBK4]] followed in 2000 and both'' Blocc Movement'' and'' The Virus'' appeared the next summer. The year 2002 displayed Lynch's first release outside of Black Market, Appearances: Book 1 '' being released in the spring and the ''Plague DVD following it that summer. ' ' 'Strange Music' In May 2009, Mann signed a deal with Tech N9ne's Strange Music label. In 2010 he released his comeback album'' Dinner and a Movie'' as the first in a triology of concept albums from the artist. One year later he released'' Coathanga Strangla, still portraying the life and mind of a serial killer, and on February 5, 2012, he released ''Mannibalector, the final installment in the triology. Discography 'Studio albums' *''Season of da Siccness'' (1995) *''Loaded'' (1997) *''EBK4 (2000) *The Virus'' (2001) *''Lynch by Inch: Suicide Note'' (2003) *''Snuff Tapes (2008) *Dinner and a Movie'' (2010) *''Coathanga Strangla (2011) *Mannibalector (2013) 'Compilation albums' *Appearances: Book 1'' (2002) *''Remains: Book II (2002) *Book III (2002) *The Ripgut Collection (2007) *The Ripgut Collections Two'' (2011) 'Extended plays' *''24 Deep (1993) *Halloween ''(2013) References *Wikipedia article on Brotha Lynch Hung *AllMusic article on Brotha Lynch Hung *OverBlog article on Brotha Lynch Hung Category:Strange Music artists